Albus Potter y el Mago Sin Nombre
by Federico Riddle
Summary: ¡El hijo de Harry Potter llega a Hogwarts, donde se verá envuelto en numerosos misterios y muchas aventuras!
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter y el Mago Sin Nombre**

**Capitulo 1:**** Rumbo a Hogwarts**

Ese 1° de Septiembre reinaba una impaciencia desenfrenada en el N° 12 de Grimmauld Place. Las cosas volaban hasta encontrar su lugar, los pisos se quejaban del maltrato y los baúles escapaban de sus dueños.

-¡James, sujeta tu baúl o hará que me rompa una pierna!-Harry Potter esquivó el pesado baúl que lo perseguía y empezó a subir las escaleras. Al llegar al primer rellano llamó a la puerta que estaba a su derecha y entró sin esperar respuesta alguna.- ¡Albus! ¿Aún no terminas de armar tu equipaje?

Albus era un niño de once años, flaco y de estatura normal, con cabello negro azabache y alborotado y ojos color verde esmeralda; en otras palabras, idéntico a su padre.

-Lo siento, es que el muy chistoso se resiste.-bufó Albus-No sé porque le compraste al tío George estos baúles encantados.

-Yo tampoco, recuérdame nunca comprarle nada más-dijo Harry mientras apuntaba al baúl de su hijo-_¡Inmóvilus!_

-¡Por fin!-Albus se acercó a la derrotada valija semivacía y comenzó a meter las ropas y libros que tenía preparados desde hace por lo menos media hora. Su padre salió de la habitación y Albus escuchó como reprendía a James por no apurarse.

Una vez hubo terminado de meter sus dos idénticas túnicas negras, los respectivos libros de hechizos para su primer año, su caldero, sus ingredientes para preparar pociones y algo de ropa muggle; entró en el baño y abrió la ducha. Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, el niño de once años se miró en el espejo y su reflejo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eres igual a tu padre. Parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando el usaba este cuarto y este mismo baño.

Desde que era niño dormía en esa habitación y usaba ese baño, por lo que el espejo ya no lo sorprendía.

-No empieces a ponerte sentimental-le dirigió al espejo una mirada reprobadora mientras se desvestía para entrar a la ducha. Una vez dentro oyó que el espejo le decía:

-Y dime Albus, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Nervioso? ¿Feliz?

-Supongo que ambas. Por suerte Phineas me ha contado bastante de Hogwarts, así que tengo una idea de lo que voy a encontrarme. Aunque es demasiado molesto que hable todo el día de Slytherin y de que se sentiría orgulloso de que entrara allí. Se comporta como si fuera mi propio padre.

-Aún no entiendo cómo te agrada ese viejo, desde que colgaron su retrato allí en el cuarto me he llevado muy mal con él. Siempre sintiéndose superior... ¡JA!-este último sonido sobresaltó a Albus-Superior a mí, que he estado aquí colgado desde 1632. No señor, si aquí alguien es superior ese soy yo.

Mientras el espejo decía esto último Albus cerró el grifo de agua caliente y salió de la ducha, por lo que pudo escuchar con toda claridad una voz aflautada del otro lado de la puerta que decía:

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, vieja baratija.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve!-el espejo estaba aparentemente indignado.

-¡Oh, ya cállense! Tendrán tiempo de sobra para pelear cuando yo me haya ido.

En circunstancias normales le hubiera divertido la pelea que estaba por darse entre el retrato y el espejo, pero había empezado a sentir el nerviosismo por empezar su primer año en Hogwarts. Comenzó a ponerse los jeans que había preparado junto con una remera y un sweater. Una vez que estuvo listo miró el reloj: las diez de la mañana. Aún tenía algo de tiempo para repasar sus pertenencias, pero en ese instante una mata de pelo rojizo se deslizó por la abertura de la puerta y habló con una voz cantarina:

-Mamá dice que bajes inmediatamente tu baúl y que esperes abajo a que todos estemos listos.

-¿Y porque yo tengo que ser el que los espera?-le dedicó una mirada caprichosa a su pecosa hermana Lily.

-Porque siempre eres el primero en estar listo-luego de decir esto último su hermana salió de su habitación.

Admitiendo que su hermana tenía razón en esto último, tomó su baúl y salió al rellano, donde se encontró con su hermano mayor, James, que parecía muy divertido escuchando lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo. Su hermano era dos años mayor que él, pelirrojo como su madre (y como todos los Weasley) y con ojos azules, como sus tíos.

-¿Qué haces, James?-lo miró con cautela, ya conocía el sentido del humor de James y no quería ser la víctima de una de sus nuevas bromas.

-Escucho a papá quejarse de mi broma-río una vez más por lo bajo y añadió-. Es mucho más divertido jugarle bromas a él que a ti.

Algo aliviado por el hecho de que su hermano hubiera encontrado nuevas víctimas decidió escuchar también lo que decía su padre. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y escuchó a Harry protestar:

-¡Nunca más le compramos algo a tu hermano!-la voz de Harry denotaba hastío y enojo.-Maldito jarrón, se lanzó sobre mí en cuando pasé frente a él.

-Pero nunca antes lo había hecho, no estoy segura de que sea culpa de mi hermano-Ginny intentaba calmar a su esposo, pero ella no estaba mucho más tranquila.- ¡Niños, apresúrense!

Mientras Albus bajaba las escaleras su hermano le confesaba que él había encantado el jarrón del vestíbulo (cosa que Albus ya había descifrado segundos antes) a modo de broma para el primero que pasaba por allí. Una vez que toda la familia estuvo reunida en el vestíbulo, salieron a la calle y subieron al modesto auto que Harry había comprado para trasladarse con su familia cómodamente. Recorrían las calles de Londres aparentando ser una familia normal, como cualquier otra, aunque ese aspecto flaqueaba un poco al notar que en el coche junto con los humanos había dos lechuzas en jaulas sobre el regazo de los niños. En menos de quince minutos habían llegado a la estación de King Cross's y habían conseguido dos carritos para llevar más cómodamente el equipaje de James y Albus. Mientras caminaban a través de la estación, James le decía a Albus:

-Sabes, capaz el sombrero te envíe a Slytherin-decía James mientras miraba a su hermano menor con malicia esperando el resultado de sus palabras.

-¡No! Claro que no, no iré a Slytherin-Albus no podía dejar de pensar en Phineas Nigellus y su insistencia en ir a Slytherin-Yo iré a Gryffindor como papá, mamá y todos los tíos.

-No lo sabes aún, bien puedes ir a Slytherin.

-No, no, no-repetía hasta el cansancio Albus.

Al llegar a la barrera que dividía la plataforma 9 de la plataforma 10, se detuvieron y su padre habló:

-Adelante James, haz los honores.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, su pelirrojo hermano se encaminó con decisión hacia la barrera divisoria acarreando su carrito, el cual llevaba encima su baúl y una jaula que llevaba a su lechuza macho llamada Boris. Al principio caminaba, pero luego comenzó a acelerar el paso y cuando se supone debería haber colisionado con la dura piedra, desapareció de la vista.

Esta era la forma para llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾. Albus ya la conocía pues había ido a despedir a su hermano los dos años anteriores, pero no le agradó nada cuando su padre lo instó a avanzar solo. No es que fuera miedoso, solo que nunca había cruzado esa barrera solo, sin alguno de sus padres, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y enfrentó la piedra. Tal cual había hecho James, comenzó a caminar hacia el muro llevando su carrito y a su lechuza, una bonita hembra marrón bautizada Olivia. Al principio iba despacio, pero luego consideró que era mejor hacerlo más rápido. Antes de darse cuenta, había evitado la colisión y había traspasado la barrera.

El vapor emanado por la escarlata locomotora con las palabras _Expreso de Hogwarts_ grabadas a un lado hacía que la vista fallara y que no se distinguieran muchas cosas hasta acostumbrarse. Detrás de él aparecieron su padre, madre y hermana, que habían atravesado la barrera juntos. La pequeña Lily ya había empezado a tironear de la manga de su padre y a repetir el monólogo que hacía desde hace dos años al llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾:

-Papi, quiero ir, quiero ir a Hogwarts. ¿Cuándo podré ir, papi?

-Lily, ya te lo dije, cuando cumplas once años podrás ir tu también.

Dejando a sus padres y a Lily, subió con dificultad su equipaje al tren y buscó un compartimiento vacío, en el que dejó su baúl y la jaula con Olivia. Luego salió del tren para estar con su familia los últimos momentos antes de que el tren partiera. Se encontraron con sus tíos, Ron y Hermione que llevaban a sus primos Rose y Hugo. Rose también empezaba Hogwarts junto con Albus, por lo que se enfrascaron en una corta charla sobre el futuro que estaban por vivir. Cuando sonó el silbato indicando la salida del tren, Albus y Rose subieron al tren y se despidieron de su familia con la mano mientras sus siluetas se alejaban al tomar el tren velocidad; hasta que al llegar a una curva, los perdieron de vista definitivamente.

Los niños se dirigieron hacia el compartimiento que Albus había encontrado anteriormente. En el camino se cruzaron con muchos niños y adolescentes, algunos que conocían por ser hijos de amigos de sus padres, como Patrick Finnigan y Dorian Mcmillan.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento había alguien en él.

Un niño que al parecer tenía como ellos unos once años, por lo que seguramente sería su primer año en Hogwarts. Era ligeramente más alto que Albus, rubio y de ojos castaños claros, tenía una nariz algo respingada y su boca de finos labios esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Parecía muy concentrado mirando por la ventana los paisajes que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Al notar la presencia de los otros dos, dio un respingo y se levantó del asiento dando un salto.

-Lo-lo siento, to-todos los compartimientos e-estaban llenos menos éste, que solo tenía ese baúl y esa le-lechuza. Ya-ya me voy.-se había puesto nervioso y algo sonrosado mientras buscaba apresuradamente sus cosas y tartamudeaba sin parar.

-No, está bien, puedes quedarte. Soy Albus Potter-dijo Albus extendiéndole la mano al extraño para que la estrechara- y ella es Rose Weasley.

-Gr-gracias. S-soy Ro-rob Warwick-dijo el chico estrechando la mano de Albus y luego la de Rose-. ¿U-ustedes también e-empiezan este año?

-Así es. Yo no puedo esperar a ser seleccionada, he estado averiguando muchísimas cosas sobre las casas y los fundadores.

-¿L-las casas? ¿A qué t-te refieres?-Rob la miró con curiosidad.

-A las casas; las cuatro casas en las que son divididos los alumnos en primer año y a las que pertenecen el resto de su educación en Hogwarts. ¿Acaso nunca habías escuchado de ellas?-Rose parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos.

-N-no, nadie me c-contó de Hogwarts antes. Mis padres n-no son ma-magos.

-¡Oh! Ahora si lo entiendo.-Rose parecía no aceptar la posibilidad de que un niño británico criado por magos no conociera las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.-Si tus padres son muggles es obvio que no sabes de lo que hablo.

-Mira, las cuatro casas de Hogwarts son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin-comenzó Albus uniéndose a la conversación-. El sombrero seleccionador te manda a una casa según que cualidades poseas y que se ajusten a las cualidades de la casa.

-¿Y qué c-cualidades t-tiene cada c-casa?

-Pues para estar en Gryffindor tienes que ser valiente y noble, para Hufflepuff leal y trabajador y para...

-Para Ravenclaw tienes que ser inteligente y querer aprender y para Slytherin debes ser astuto y ambicioso.-terminó Rose luego de haber interrumpido a Albus a mitad de la explicación, cosa que había molestado sumamente a Albus, quien la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.-Lo siento Al, es la costumbre.

-¿Y en que c-casa creen que e-estarán?-Rob parecía algo divertido por la intervención de Rose y de la cara que le dirigía Albus.

-No lo sé, pero estaré contenta en cualquiera de ellas. Aunque me consta que a mi familia no le gustaría nada que quedara en Slytherin.

-¿P-por qué?

-Porque de Slytherin es de donde han salido más brujos oscuros que de todas las otras casas juntas. Y nuestras familias han sido Gryffindors desde hace muchas generaciones.-Albus se había adelantado a su prima y la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Desde que eran pequeños, Albus y Rose habían competido por nimiedades, pero que habían llevado a hacerlos rivales en algunas cosas.

-¿S-sus familias? ¿S-son parientes?-Rob al parecer no se lo esperaba. La verdad nadie se lo esperaría: Albus era morocho con ojos verdes y Rose era pelirroja de ojos castaños, más parecida a su tía Ginny que a su propia madre.

-Sí, somos primos. Su mamá es la hermana de mi papá-explicó Rose-. Somos muy diferentes, ¿verdad?-Rose parecía divertirse mucho ante la sorpresa de Rob.

Pasaron el resto del viaje explicándole a Rob sobre Hogwarts y diferentes cosas mágicas. Luego pasaron al tema de las familias, cuando Albus y Rose se explayaron hablando de su enorme familia y de sus muchos primos. Antes que los niños pudieran percatarse de ello había oscurecido y una voz masculina amplificada resonó en el tren

-Estamos por llegar a Hogwarts. Cuando desciendan del tren no se preocupen por el equipaje, este será llevado a sus habitaciones más tarde.

Luego de escuchar que estaban cerca Rose y Albus se pusieron sus túnicas (Rob ya la tenía puesta desde antes) y esperaron a que el tren se detuviera. Cuando esto ocurrió, salieron al pasillo, dónde había un aparente embotellamiento de alumnos tratando de salir del tren. Afuera hacía frío; soplaba un seco viento otoñal que hizo que los tres niños se cubrieran con sus capas hasta el cuello y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que todos cuando escucharon una atronadora voz masculina más adelante:

-¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Por favor, los de primer año!

Albus rió al ver la expresión de asombro y miedo en la cara de Rob al ver a Hagrid, el viejo amigo de su padre, un muy amable semigigante. La barba y la oscura mata de pelo de Hagrid ya no eran negros azabaches, sino de un gris ceniciento, aunque aún bastante oscuro. Hagrid los condujo por un sendero hasta la orilla de un enorme lago.

-¡Es tradición que los de primer año lleguen al colegio cruzando el lago! ¡Sólo cuatro por barca, por favor!-gritó Hagrid con su atronadora voz mientras señalaba unas diez barcas ancladas a la orilla. Luego de que todos se repartieran debidamente entre las barcas y subieran a ellas, Hagrid (quién tenía una para el solo), indicó:-Una vez que estén todos bien posicionados, levanten el ancla, pónganla dentro de la barca y quédense quietos.

Una vez Rob terminó de levantar el ancla de la barca en la que estaban él, Rose y Albus y de meterla en la diminuta embarcación, esta dio un sacudón que arrancó un grito por parte de Rose y comenzó a introducirse en el agua sin ayuda de que nadie la empuje ni nadie que se impulse con remo. Los niños no daban crédito a sus ojos. La velocidad y elegancia con que se deslizaban las barcas en la reluciente superficie del lago había dejado a los niños con las bocas abiertas e incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Sin embargo, al doblar en una curva para esquivar un acantilado, Hogwarts apareció frente a sus ojos y olvidaron las barcas sin ninguna dificultad.

Esa inmensa edificación medieval le sacaba el aliento a cualquiera. Las cientos de ventanas iluminadas, las numerosas torres y almenas hacían que uno se sintiera insignificante y exactamente eso sintieron todos los niños que lo vieron esa noche por primera vez.

Al acercarse más y más al castillo, vieron que debajo de él había una gruta donde el lago se adentraba un poco. Al ingresar en la cueva vieron que al final había un muelle y unas escaleras. Una vez que todas las barcas se detuvieron junto al muelle y los alumnos y Hagrid habían descendido de ellas, el semigigante los guió hacia arriba. Cuando habían subido lo que Albus pensó que eran dos mil escalones, llegaron a un enorme salón vacío al que llegaban numerosas escaleras, descendiendo o ascendiendo, por lo que Albus supuso sería el vestíbulo. A ambos lados del vestíbulo había enormes puertas de roble; de una de ella venía mucho ruido y estruendo. En ese recinto debía de estar todo el cuerpo estudiantil; pero cuando Hagrid comenzó a caminar de nuevo no fue ahí donde entró, sino en un pequeño cuarto a la izquierda. Una vez dentro se dirigió a los alumnos antes de salir:

-Bueno, yo debo ir al banquete, quédense aquí. Pronto vendrá la persona que los guiará hacia el Gran Salón.

Ni bien Hagrid cerró la puerta tras de sí, todos los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre qué pasaría ahora. La excitación podía sentirse en la habitación con suma facilidad cuando otra persona entró en el cuarto. Era un hombre un poco regordete, con expresión afable.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Yo soy el profesor Longbottom. A continuación empezará la Ceremonia de Selección. Síganme, por favor.

El profesor Longbottom salió del pequeño cuarto seguido de los alumnos, atravesó el vestíbulo y abrió las puertas de roble del Gran Salón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**** La Selección**

Albus no pudo evitar exclamar un infantil "Wow" al entrar en el Gran Salón. El techo era altísimo, como el de una catedral, y en vez de ver las piedras que lo formaban Albus veía el cielo nocturno que había cuando cruzaban el lago sobre las barcas. Había cuatro larguísimas mesas abarrotadas de jóvenes y al final del salón, sobre la pared, se encontraba una quinta mesa perpendicular a las otras cuatro con mucha menos gente. Sobre todas ellas flotaban cientos y cientos de velas encendidas, responsables de la iluminación, y los resplandores de las llamas se veían reflejados en los enormes platos de oro que había en casa mesa.

Siguiendo al profesor Longbottom, la larga fila de niños se ubicó entre las dos mesas centrales. Sintiéndose observado por todos, Albus se puso entre Rose y Rob y aguardó. El profesor se ausentó unos momentos que para los niños parecieron eternos, en los que el resto de la gente dentro del comedor los observaban evaluadoramente sin preocuparse por disimularlo. Cuando Longbottom regresó, llevaba consigo un taburete de madera en la mano izquierda y un viejo y raído sombrero de ala ancha y puntiagudo, muy remendado, en la derecha. Colocó el sombrero sobre el taburete y se alejó un poco.

Ante los ojos de todos, un tajo con forma de boca se abrió sobre el ala del sombrero y comenzó a moverse entonando una canción con voz potente:

_-Hace ya mucho tiempo_

_Cuatro magos lo hicieron_

_Fundaron el colegio_

_Y a enseñar se pusieron_

_Gryffindor enseñaba a los valientes,_

_Hufflepuff a los perseverantes;_

_Ravenclaw a los brillantes y_

_Slytherin a los astutos y ambiciosos._

_Las cuatro casas llevan sus nombres_

_Y mi deber es ubicarte._

_Así que no temas, ven a sentarte_

_¡Y este sombrero a probarte!_

Todos aplaudieron al sombrero con entusiasmo, aunque los nuevos aún un poco pasmados por la sorpresa, pero el profesor Longbottom los sacó de su ensimismamiento con prontitud:

-Los llamaré por orden alfabético. Cuando escuchen su nombre-el profesor carraspeó un poco-hagan el favor de acercarse y sentarse en el taburete. El sombrero hará el resto.-ahora sujetaba al sombrero desde la punta y acercándose un gran trozo de pergamino a los ojos, comenzó a leer-: Abercrombie, Johanna.

Una niña castaña y regordeta salió de entre la fila y se acercó con paso dubitativo. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos del taburete, tropezó y por poco no cayó al suelo, provocando algunas risitas aisladas entre los estudiantes mayores. Luego, muy sonrojada, se sentó en el taburete y Longbottom le puso el sombrero, el cual le cubría los ojos. Luego de unos momentos el tajo con forma de boca volvió a abrirse y gritó:-_¡Gryffindor!_

La mesa del extremo derecho estalló en vítores y aplaudió a su nueva compañera de casa, que corrió hacia la mesa más sonrojada que antes. El profesor Longbottom volvió a alzar la voz para llamar a Jonathan Boot, que fue a Ravenclaw.

La ceremonia era larga, muchos alumnos fueron sorteados, pero Albus estaba demasiado nervioso como para reparar en ellos. Luego, su nerviosismo aumentó cuando oyó su nombre:

-Potter, Albus Severus-llamó el profesor. Luego levantó la vista del pergamino y lo miró con simpatía. Neville Longbottom era un cercano amigo de sus padres y había ido varias veces a cenar a su casa, por lo que Albus no se sintió extrañado ante la sonrisa que esbozaba el adulto.

Albus se encaminó con un fingido paso decidido hacia el taburete. Sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina y rogaba por no tropezarse como la primera chica. Se escuchaban algunos cuchicheos entre los estudiantes, lo cual no lo sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta quién era su padre. Cuando llegó junto al taburete, se sentó en él y Longbottom le puso el sombrero. Al instante sintió cómo una pícara vocecita le murmuraba al oído:

-_Mmm...Pero, ¿qué es esto? El segundo hijo de Harry Potter llega a Hogwarts. Tu hermano fue a Gryffindor sin dudarlo, pero tú no eres un Gryffindor. Eres más astuto y calculador; así como inteligente y brillante. ¿Acaso todos los Potter son tan difíciles? Sin embargo, he tomado una decisión. Tú, mi joven amigo, eres sin lugar a dudas un ¡SLYTHERIN!_

Longbottom le sacó el sombrero, pero aún así Albus no escuchaba aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin. Sin embargo, se levantó y caminó decidido hacia la mesa de su casa. Luego de unos instantes se escucharon algunos aplausos, iniciados por alguien desconocido. Después de unos segundos de silencio el profesor siguió llamando alumnos y las miradas parecieron desviarse de él y concentrarse en la chica que estaba sentada en el taburete.

Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y se olvidó de la selección. Estaba anonadado. El sombrero había descartado la posibilidad de mandarlo a Gryffindor en un segundo y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo, había permitido que lo mandase a Slytherin. Se calmó un poco al recordar que su padre le había dicho que estaría orgulloso sin importar en que casa quedara. Levantó la vista para ver cómo seleccionaban a su compañero de viaje, el tartamudo Rob Warwick, en Ravenclaw, al igual que su prima Rose. Envidiaba a Rose. Ella había quedado en una casa de buena reputación y ya conocía a alguien. El, por el contrario, no conocía a nadie de Slytherin y daba la impresión de que ningún alumno de Slytherin quería conocerlo.

Durante el banquete, Albus se sintió muy solo. Los que tenía cerca hablaban entre ellos y lo ignoraban olímpicamente. Apenas y toco el pastel de chocolate que había elegido comer de postre. Al finalizar el banquete, el hombre sentado en la gran silla dorada en el centro de la mesa de profesores, el director, se puso de pie y todas las conversaciones cesaron. El director era un mago de gran estatura, calvo y con mirada severa. Llevaba puesta una túnica roja que daba destellos violetas bajo la luz. También llevaba numerosos collares colgando del cuello, de los cuales uno llamó la atención de Albus. Colgando de una fina cadena plateada, un medallón redondo giraba con cada movimiento del director. De un lado era plateado con algo tallado que Albus no pudo divisar, mientras que del otro era un espejo que emitía reflejos de luz. Luego de desviar la mirada de aquel hipnotizante medallón, Albus decidió prestar atención a lo que estaba por decir el director:

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Es un placer para todos nosotros volver a tenerlos aquí. Para los nuevos, mi nombre es Phillippe Lesseps y soy su director. Es mi deber informarles que los Bosques dentro de los terrenos del colegio continúan siendo prohibidos (algunos deberían recordar la palabra prohibidos)-ante este comentario se oyeron algunas risitas celador me ha pedido que les recuerde que no pueden hacer magia en los pasillos. Por último, quiero presentar a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Leona Lippi.

Al ser presentada, una mujer morena y de mediana edad se levantó del asiento y agradeció la educada bienvenida a base de aplausos que le dedicaban los alumnos. Albus supuso que sería agradable tener clases con ella, pues tenía una expresión simpática y despreocupada. Luego de unos momentos se sentó y Lesseps los mandó a dormir. Albus se levantó y comenzó a seguir a sus desconocidos compañeros, cuando un chico de unos quince años alzó su voz y comenzó a llamar:

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Síganme, les mostraré cómo llegar a la Sala Común!

Albus y un grupo de niños y niñas se pusieron en fila frente al prefecto, quien los guió hacia el vestíbulo, pero en vez de subir por una escalera, descendió por una en dirección a lo que Albus supuso que serían las mazmorras. El grupo de Slytherins atravesó los siniestros pasillos subterráneos del castillo hasta llegar a una lisa pared de piedra. El prefecto se detuvo frente a ella y pronunció con voz clara:

-Serpentus Gigantus-al instante la pared de piedra comenzó a deslizarse como una puerta corrediza. Mientras esto ocurría, el prefecto volvió a hablar-. Ésa es la contraseña para ingresar en la Sala Común. Recuérdenla o de lo contrario no podrán entrar.

Entró en la sala seguido de los alumnos. La sala común de Slytherin era una gran habitación de piedra, en la que los colores verde y plateado estaban por todas partes. Las lámparas de aceite que colgaban del techo emitían una mortecina luz verdosa, mientras que su estructura era plateada. Los sillones eran de terciopelo verde, mullido y al parecer muy cómodo. Había mesas para trabajar, más sillones distribuidos alrededor de la sala, una gran chimenea con serpientes talladas a los lados donde crepitaba un fuerte y cálido fuego y numerosas alfombras cubrían el frío piso de piedra. A la izquierda había una puerta y a la derecha otra. El prefecto se dirigió por última vez a los niños:

-Bueno, como pueden ver hay una puerta a su izquierda y otra a su derecha. La puerta de la izquierda da acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas, mientras que la de la derecha permite el acceso a los dormitorios masculinos. Descubrirán que sus posesiones ya están en su habitación. Buenas noches.

El chico se marchó y los dejó contemplando la impresionante recámara. Luego de unos momentos comenzaron a moverse y a ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. El dormitorio también estaba todo decorado con el verde y el plateado. Las cortinas y los acolchados de sus camas también eran verdes, mientras que las sábanas eran de satín plateado. Albus se dirigió a la cama del fondo, la más apartada, depositó a un costado su baúl, lo abrió y comenzó a organizarse. Sus cuatro compañeros de cuarto conversaban a un costado, murmurando y susurrando cosas ininteligibles. Luego de unos segundos se acercaron a Albus, quien levantó la mirada y se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo de forma extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó eso por no quedarse callado, pues no le interesaba saber nada con esos chicos; ya le habían demostrado que no querían nada con el al no dirigirle la palabra en el banquete.

-Bueno, consideramos que dado que compartiremos el cuarto, debemos conocernos.-el que habló era el que estaba en el medio, un chico rubio, de rostro anguloso y muy nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. Ellos son: Augustus Nott, Lawrence Goyle y Christian Flint.

Ante la mención de su nombre cada uno fue inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo. Augustus Nott era un chico bajito, blanco como la tiza, de pelo y ojos negros, de aspecto astuto y calculador. Lawrence Goyle era sumamente grande para su edad. Su espalda tenía dimensiones importantes y sus brazos eran muy largos; y su cara parecía la de un mono. Christian Flint también era bastante grandote para su edad, aunque no tanto como Lawrence, y no tenía la cara de mandril del otro. Su rastro más característico era una gran nariz aguileña y una constante mueca burlona en el rostro.

-Yo soy Albus Pot...

-Ya sabemos quién eres. Y sobre eso se basa la siguiente pregunta-Albus esperó sin inmutarse la pregunta que Scorpius iba a formular-. ¿Qué demonios haces en Slytherin? Digo, el hijo de un Gryffindor como Harry Potter, vencedor de Ya Sabes Quién...

-No importa quién sea mi padre; el sombrero me mandó aquí por mis cualidades, no por mi apellido. Si les molesta, es problema suyo.

-No estamos recriminándote nada, Albus, así que no actúes como si lo hiciéramos-Augustus era el que había hablado y lo miraba con interés-. Es cierto, no importa de quién seas hijo, lo que importa es que estás aquí y eso significa que te lo has ganado. Yo confío en el Sombrero, si el cree que encajarás aquí, pues yo le creo.

-Gracias...supongo.

Albus estaba más calmado. Sus compañeros habían sido más simpáticos de lo que se esperaba. O, mejor dicho, habían resultado no ser tan horribles como se los imaginaba. No podía decirse que le habían agradado, pero era un comienzo. Pensaba todo esto mientras se ponía el pijama, desarmaba su cama y se metía en ella. La encontró muy cómoda y cálida. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y antes de poder evitarlo, Albus se había quedado dormido entre sus sábanas de lujoso satín plateado y su pesado acolchado de plumas, de color verde; ambos colores representaban a su casa: Slytherin.


End file.
